Not Another Game
by spock-flavored
Summary: AU. Sonny is sick and tired of people playing games with her heart. She is sick and tired of stupid boys. Can the one boy she thought she hated change her perspective? Or is it just another game? Channy! T for language. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC… sad.**

**

It was Saturday night, November 14th to be exact and Sonny was sitting in a booth at the arcade, waiting for her date, James Conroy, to show up. She sighed and looked at her cell phone. **7:20**. He was supposed to meet her at six forty-five. She had texted him but he hadn't answered and now Sonny was mad and embarrassed. She had been stood up. Sure she was speculative about the whole thing in the first place. I mean, he was a jock and majorly popular, while Sonny was happy with her own little circle of friends. She never felt to need to pretend to be anything she wasn't, unlike all of those stupid girls he hung out with. When James had asked her out yesterday at school, he had seemed sincere; like he really wanted to go out with her. Ha.

Now Sonny couldn't help but wonder if this was all a joke to him. Or a bet he had going with his friends. Sonny had heard rumors that he did that to girls, but never believed them. She wanted to judge people for herself, and had decided to give him a chance. Plus, James had looked so cute when he asked her out that she just couldn't say no. Besides, nobody else seemed very interested in her anyway. The last couple of guys to ask her out had done the exact same thing. Sonny was sick of it. Why did everyone pick her for their stupid bets?

Sonny sighed again and grabbed her coat. She was about to get up and leave when someone slid in the seat across from her.

"What's up Monroe? You seem bummed." Chad Dylan Cooper asked, smirking. Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care, _Cooper_?" Sonny snapped back. She was suspicious. She and Chad weren't really friends. They argued all the time and Chad never passed up the opportunity to embarrass her. Sonny didn't want Chad to find out that James had stood her up because he would never let her forget it.

"I don't really. I'm just bored." Chad replied. He picked up a straw and started twirling it in his fingers.

"Yeah well, I'm not here for your entertainment. I'm late for something…" Sonny got up to leave.

"You're lying." Sonny froze. Chad continued. "I know you were supposed to meet James here. I know he's not coming." Sonny could feel the tears of humiliation building up. Why did Chad have to know? The whole school would know by tomorrow that Sonny Monroe was stupid enough to fall for James Conroy's stupid act. Sonny sighed and turned around.

"You know what Chad? Tell everyone! See if I care! I am so _sick _and _tired_ of being messed with!" Sonny shouted. Everyone at the arcade stopped what they were doing and stared at Sonny. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Chad looked shocked. "Why am I not good enough?" Sonny whispered that last sentence before turning around and running out the doors into the sharp, cold winter air of Wisconsin. She could feel the tears freezing on her face instantly.

Great. There were a bunch of kids she went to school with in that arcade, so know they have even more reasons to talk about her at school. That's just wonderful.

Sonny sighed before sitting down on a bus bench and pulling out her phone. She really wanted to talk to Tawni right now.

Tawni Hart had been Sonny's best friend since kindergarten. They had been through everything together and they were always there for each other. People never understood why they were friends. Tawni was very pretty and she knew it, but she never wanted to be in the preppy crowd. She was happy with who she and Sonny hung out with and she wouldn't change her friends for the world. They were everything that she could ask for and Sonny agreed. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell were two of the best guys any one could ever know. Sure they were a little crazy and weird at times but they were awesome.

Just as Sonny was about to press the button to call Tawni, she heard someone behind her. She sniffed and looked over her shoulder to see Chad standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Go away…" Sonny mumbled. Chad sighed and sat down next to Sonny. She scooted a little bit away from him.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Chad said. Sonny just shook her head.

"They probably already know." She sighed.

"Maybe…But I'm not going to make it worse."

Sonny raised her eyebrows at him. Chad looked incredulous.

"What!" Chad exclaimed. "You don't believe me?" Sonny just gave him a look. "Eh, I wouldn't either." Sonny had to laugh at that. Chad smiled at her.

"So… Do you need a ride home?" Chad asked. Sonny was shocked. _Why is he being so nice?_

"Well, I was going to call Tawni…" Sonny started. Chad just shook his head.

"I'm here already. Just let me give you a ride home. And anyway, did you forget that we're neighbors?" Chad grinned at her. Sonny sighed. How could she ever forget? She shrugged. _Why not?_

"Fine." Sonny said.

"Fine." Chad replied.

"Good.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Can we go? I'm cold." Sonny asked. Chad laughed and got up, and led Sonny to where he parked his car. Once they got in the car, Chad started up the car and cranked the heat. Sonny smiled and put her ice cold hands in front of one of the blowers.

They drove in comfortable silence for a little while before Sonny decided to start a conversation.

"So…" She said.

"So…" Chad replied.

"Why are you giving me a ride home?" Sonny asked. She still didn't understand.

"Well, I felt bad and also…I wanted to apologize." Chad looked a little uncomfortable.

"For what?" Sonny asked.

"For everything…embarrassing you." Chad was blushing now. Sonny just sat there, shocked. _Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing? That's a first._ "You don't deserve the crap everybody puts you through. You're too nice and pretty and I think people are just jealous so they don't know what to do besides be mean to you. It's stupid really. And James is a real prick for doing that. And I'm no better…" Chad was rambling now, and blushing even deeper if that was possible. Sonny interrupted him.

"Chad, you are better than him…than everyone. You're apologizing and giving me a ride home and you know what? I think you're a really nice guy. I like this side of you." Sonny said blushing.

"Thanks…" Chad mumbled.

"Yeah…" Sonny mumbled. Now the car was silent again, but now it was an awkward silence. They were both thinking about what the other had said.

_Does he really think I'm pretty? That's a first coming from him._

_Does she really think I'm a nice guy? She's never said that before._

A couple of minutes later Chad pulled up to the curb in front of Sonny's house. As Sonny got out of the car, she thanked Chad again.

"Thanks Chad…for everything." Sonny smiled at him.

"No problem… and Sonny?" Sonny had started to walk up the front path, but turned around to face Chad again. "I think you're good enough. They just aren't good enough for you."

With that Chad smiled and drove across the street to his house. Sonny ran inside grinning like an idiot.

**

Yeah this was really long. I just couldn't find a good place to end it. I hope you like it! The next chapter should be up soon. I don't know if every chapter will be this long but maybe… who knows? Wait… I do! HA! But you don't…do you? Or maybe you will once I post them… Now I'm just confusing myself. Anyway! Review!

~Ronnie xoxo 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except the plot. :D**

**

Sonny ran up the stairs to her room quickly and slammed the door behind her. She threw her coat in the closet and slipped off her converse. Then she changed into her pajamas and as she brushed her teeth and hair, she texted Tawni.

**Hey Tawni.**

Sonny went over to her window and peeked out the curtain. The window faced out toward the street, and Sonny was hoping to catch a glimpse of Chad. His window was directly across from hers. She sighed. His curtains were closed. Sonny laughed at herself and how stalkerish she was being as she turned on her stereo.

She popped in her new favorite CD, _Lines Vines and Trying Times_, and smiled as the first song filtered through the speakers. Just then her phone vibrated in her hand. Sonny smiled and flopped down on her bed.

_**Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on your date? **_

**Yeah well he turned out to be a real jerk. Remind me to never fall for his stupid act ever again. Or anyone's for that matter! I am so sick of this crap.**

_**Aww sweetie! I'm so sorry! Where are you?**_

**I'm at home.**

_**You should have come over here. Nico and Grady over.**_

**Nah it's fine. I'm already in my pj's. I just feel like staying here right now. **

_**Ok… Wait… How'd you get home?? You didn't walk did you? What were you thinking????**_ Sonny smiled at her friends concern.

**Chill Tawn. Chad gave me a ride home.**

_**Chad Dylan Cooper? **_

**Yeah.**

_**Why? **_

**Umm well he's kinda my neighbor :P**

_**Yeah well I knew that! I meant why cuz you guys never really got along… unless there's something you're not telling me???**_

**I tell you everything! **

_**Alright then…Spill!**_

**It'll be too long in a text. I'll call ya.**

**

After Sonny called Tawni and explained what had happened, they stayed on the phone for a while longer. Sonny even got on the phone with Nico for a little bit. He wanted to know if he had to beat anyone up. Sonny laughed when she heard Grady say "Yeah right! Like you could!" Sonny heard a thump and an "Ow!" before Tawni got back on the phone and informed Sonny that Nico and Grady were now wrestling on the floor. Sonny laughed said goodbye soon after that, because it seemed like Tawni had her hands full.

Just as Sonny turned the light off, her phone lit up again from where it was plugged in on her night table. She grabbed it and opened it. She had a text message from Chad. She opened it, confused. _Why is Chad texting me?_

_**Hey. I was just wondering if you were okay. **_Sonny smiled

**Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking :)**

_**No problem.**_

**Yeah well I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. See you in school on Monday?**

_**Yeah…unless you wanted to hang out tomorrow**_**…**__Sonny sat up she was so excited. _Is Chad asking me out?_ _Yeah right. But maybe…_Then she remembered she was supposed to go ice skating with Nico and Tawni tomorrow. Grady couldn't go because he had to babysit his neighbor, Zora Lancaster.

**I wish I could but I'm supposed to do something with my friends tomorrow…**

_**Oh, well its fine. See you in school.**_ Sonny sighed. She really wanted to hang out with Chad but she couldn't just ditch her friends. Then suddenly she got an idea.

**Why don't you hang out with us? **Sonny waited for his reply, her heart pounding.

_**Sure why not? What are we going to be doing? Will your friends mind? **_Sonny let out a sigh of relief and then smirked.

**Ice-skating :) And no. They won't care.**

_**Sweet. I dominate. **_Sonny rolled her eyes.

**Oh I bet :)**

_**Is that sarcasm Munroe? **__Is he flirting with me? _Sonny laughed. That was ridiculous. _Unless…_

**Nope! Not. At. All. :D**

_**Ha ha. Funny. So… Do you need a ride tomorrow? **_Sonny was going to get a ride from her mom, but she would definitely rather go with Chad. Her mom could be too embarrassing sometimes. But Sonny loved her anyways.

**Yeah sure. Thanks!**

_**Don't mention it… Actually, I might have to get a favor from you later on…I'll let you know. :D **_Sonny rolled her eyes. There was the Chad she knew. But she didn't expect anything else from him.

**Funny. Anyway, when will you pick me up? We should be at the rink at about 1. That's when Tawni said to meet her and Nico. **

_**Okay I'll pick you up at like 12:30. And I won't be late…I live across the street. :D Just don't take too long getting ready, hahaha.**_

**Yeah **_**me**_** take too long? And that's coming from you! Hahahahaha :P**

_**Very funny Monroe :P. **_Sonny grinned from excitement. _Are we flirting?_

**Isn't it? Anyways, see you tomorrow. I'm really tired.**

_**Okay. Night Monroe!**_

**Night Cooper :)**

Sonny smiled and put her phone back on the night table. She would text Tawni in the morning, she was too tired now. Sonny fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**

Sonny woke up at 10:30 the next morning and rolled out of bed. She was super excited about today. She got into the shower and emerged twenty minutes later. She dressed in a cute pink long sleeve animal print shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. Then she blew dry her hair and kept it down, letting it loosely curl around her shoulders. Sonny then put on a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Then she put on some lip gloss and smacked her lips. She smiled and giggled. The she grabbed her phone and texted Tawni, asking her if it was alright if Chad came along. Tawni agreed and now Sonny was even more excited.

She bounced downstairs and greeted her mom, who was sitting at the island in the kitchen, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom!" Sonny said. Connie laughed.

'Morning sweetie! Do you still need a ride to the rink?" She asked. Sonny shook her head.

"No that's okay. Chad is picking me up." Sonny said. Her mom looked surprised.

"Chad? The boy who lives across the street? What happened to James?" Sonny grimaced.

"He turned out to be a jerk and Chad was there when I needed somebody." Sonny explained.

"Oh. So why is Chad giving you a ride?" Connie asked, confused.

"Well, he wanted to hang out but I was already going ice skating with Tawni and Nico, but now he's coming with us." Sonny blushed.

"Okay well, just make sure you're home by ten, and call me if you're going to be later than that. I'll be home all day today if you need me." Connie said.

"Okay." Sonny got out a bowl and poured herself some cereal before eating it quickly. The she ran upstairs to finish getting ready. She brushed her teeth and then re-applied her lip gloss. Then she pulled on her black hi-top converse and went back downstairs. It was only 11:30 so she still had time before Chad came.

Sonny walked into the living room to see her mom sitting on the couch watching Gilmore Girls. Sonny smiled and plopped down on the other end of the couch. She loved this show.

"So…" Connie started.

"Yes…?" Sonny answered. She was afraid she knew where this was going. Her mother was going to bombard her with questions about Chad.

"I thought you and Chad didn't get along." Her mother said.

"Well, we don't…didn't…Oh I don't know!" Sonny was flustered and embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. "He used to embarrass me all the time at school and stuff but he was really nice last night and…I don't know…" Sonny trailed off.

"Do you like him? You know… _like_ like?" Connie asked. Sonny blushed even more.

"Well…I don't know. We're just hanging out today and I don't even think he likes me like that." Sonny said.

"I'm sure he does. Boys are just stupid sometimes." Connie said and Sonny laughed. Her mom was ridiculous. They fell into a comfortable silence after that, just watching the show.

At 12:30 exactly, the door bell rang. Sonny jumped up and answered it. Chad was standing on the porch looking nervous. _Ha! Nervous!? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ nervous!_ Chad was dressed in comfortable jeans with a Brewers hoodie. Sonny wondered why it was that everything Chad wore made him look good.

"Do you want to come inside? I have to grab my jacket from upstairs." Sonny asked. Chad nodded and Sonny stood back to let him into the house. Connie came in from the living room.

"Hi, Mrs. Munroe. It's good to see you again." Chad said, smiling at Connie.

"Please! Call me Connie. The 'Mrs.' part makes me feel so old!" Connie exclaimed.

"Well, you're nowhere near old." Chad said. Connie laughed and leaned toward Sonny.

"I like him!" Connie whispered. The thing was, she wasn't a very good whisperer so Chad heard exactly what she said.

"Mooooom!" Sonny whined. She could see Chad smirking. "I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to put on her black jacket and gray knit hat. She looked in the mirror one last time and then grabbed her phone off the night table and put it in her jacket pocket. Then she made her way back downstairs to see Chad and her mom still talking in the foyer.

Sonny pecked her mom on the cheek and said goodbye. The she grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him out of the house. They went outside and walked to Chad's car, and then Chad looked at their intertwined hands.

"Why are you holding my hand?"Sonny quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry…" Sonny mumbled. As she got in the car, she could have sworn she heard Chad say something, but she wasn't sure.

"What?" She asked. Chad blushed. _Again with the blushing! What is with him!?_

"Nothing…Let's get going or we'll be late." Chad started the car.

"Okay…" Sonny smiled. She was ready for a fun day.

**

Sorry if the ending seems weird. I thought it was getting too long. The next chapter will be the ice skating… and more? Hahahahaha! The next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one. Definitely by tomorrow night! Hopefully!

~Ronnie xoxo

P.S. I changed my username to ChannyIsLove. So don't worry! It's still me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this out!

**

Sonny and Chad arrived at the ice rink exactly at one. They walked inside to see Tawni and Nico standing at the counter, already renting their skates. Sonny and Chad walked up to the counter next to them and rented their own skates and after they all put them on, they went onto the ice. At first the stayed together just talking a little. Tawni and Nico were still wary of Chad, since he had been such a jerk to Sonny before, but they were warming up to him a little bit.

After a little while, Nico and Tawni decided to skate ahead together, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

"Thanks for inviting me Sonny. I know your friends don't really like me." Chad said.

"No problem." Sonny smiled. "And it's not that they don't like you, it's just that how you were to me…" Sonny trailed off.

"Sonny…You don't know how sorry I am about everything…"

"Chad. It's fine. Like I said last night, you've definitely made up for it." Sonny smiled, and then Chad blushed again.

"Okay…" Chad mumbled, looking anywhere but at Sonny.

"Look out!" Chad suddenly yelled. Sonny had been staring at Chad, and she hadn't looked at where she was going. That was a bad idea, seeing as what happened next. Sonny had skated right into the wall, smacking her head on it in the process. Then she fell back onto the ice and lay there, groaning. _Smooooooooth._

Chad skidded to a halt next to her.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" Chad's voice was panicked. He knelt down next to her on the ice and put his arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up.

"Ugh…I'm fine." Sonny said, but she could feel a massive headache coming on. She winced as she turned to her head to look at Chad. "Actually, I think I need some Asprin." Chad smiled at her gently before getting to his feet.

"Okay, here." Chad held his hand out for Sonny to grab. She did and he pulled her up. Sonny's head was still pounding and the upward motion didn't help at all. Her skates made her slip and she fell right into Chad's chest. Sonny wrapped her arms around his waist to prevent her self from falling again.

Sonny was blushing hugely now and it didn't help when Chad put his arms around Sonny's waist.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded her head and breathed in Chad's scent. She let out a sigh and pulled a little away from him, but he just wrapped his arm around her waist and led her off the ice. Chad made sure Sonny was comfortable on a bench while he went up to the concession stand to get a bottle of water and some Asprin. Tawni and Nico got off the ice but Sonny waved them away.

"Go have fun guys. I think I'm just going to ask Chad for a ride home. I'll text you later." She said. They nodded and said goodbye before going back on the ice hand in hand. Sonny smirked. She would have to talk to Tawni about _that_ later.

Chad came back and sat next to her handing her the water and Asprin. Sonny thanked him gratefully and took them right away. Then she leaned down and tugged off her skates before pulling her regular shoes back on.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Chad asked. He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah…" Sonny mumbled. Chad nodded and changed his shoes quickly before taking both their skates up to the counter. Then he came back for Sonny. He helped her off the bench and hovered over her while they walked outside.

"Chad! I think I'm okay to walk by myself…Whoa!" Sonny spoke too soon. As soon as she had stepped outside she slipped on a patch of ice. She braced her self for yet another collision with a hard, cruel surface but she never felt it. Instead a strong pair of arms caught her. Sonny opened her eyes to see Chad over her smirking.

"You're very clumsy today aren't you Monroe?" Chad said. Sonny blushed as Chad settled her on her feet. _Why!!!!!!_ Then she made her way past him to the car while he trailed behind, laughing.

Once they were in safely in the car without any more incidents, Chad cleared his throat.

"Ummm… Sonny?" Chad sounded really nervous.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked. For some weird reason, she started to get butterflies in her stomach.

"I was wondering if you want to come to my house to watch a movie or something…" Chad trailed off uncertainly. Sonny grinned and nodded. Chad grinned and continued to drive. When they got to Chad's house they hurried inside out of the cold.

When they got into the living room, Chad took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, so Sonny did the same.

"You can just sit on the couch. Do you want anything to drink?" Chad asked.

"Do you have Diet Coke?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded and went into the kitchen. Sonny went over and sat on the couch. She waited nervously for Chad to come back. Then she saw the shelf that held all of Chad's DVDs. She giggled as she saw _Twilight_.

"What are you laughing at?" Chad asked. Sonny jumped and spun around. Chad was standing right behind her holding two cans of Diet Coke.

"You have Twilight?" Sonny asked incredulously. Chad rolled his eyes.

"It's my moms." Chad explained.

"Sure…" Sonny grinned and grabbed her soda. Chad rolled his eyes again.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Sonny grinned and picked it out, handing it to Chad.

"Shrek 2?" Chad grinned. Sonny smiled and bounced over to the couch. She plopped down right in the middle. Chad went to put the movie in and then he walked over to the couch and sat next to Sonny. Close but not quite touching Sonny. More butterflies erupted in Sonny's stomach. _I think I like him! Oh boy!_

Halfway into the movie Sonny started to get really tired. She let her head drop onto Chad's shoulder and when he didn't object, she left it there and drifted to sleep.

**

A few hours later Sonny woke up with her head resting on something comfortable and she was covered with a blanket. She lifted her head up to look around and realized that the movie was over and someone had turned the television off. Then she looked at what she was using for a pillow, and once again the butterflies started in her stomach.

Chad Dylan Cooper had his head resting against the arm of the couch, and his arms were loosely draped around Sonny's waist. _He looks so cute when he's asleep!_ Sonny smiled and rested her head back down on Chad's chest, listening to his heart beat.

**

A little while after that, Sonny was shaken awake by Chad. She sat up and rubbed her eyes while Chad got up and took the movie out of the player and put it away.

"Thanks for inviting me over Chad. I had a nice time." Sonny said.

"You were asleep practically the whole time." Chad said, smirking.

"Yeah, well…sorry about that." Sonny mumbled.

"Don't be. It was cute." Chad said. Then he blushed when he realized what he had said. Sonny grinned, looking at her lap to hide her own blush. Then she glanced at her phone and saw the time. **9:30.** She sighed.

"I better get home. My mom is expecting me soon." Sonny said. She got up and grabbed her coat. Chad walked her to the door and opened it for her.

"Night, Chad." Sonny smiled at Chad. She was starting to get nervous again.

"Night, Sonny." Chad smiled back and surprised Sonny by pulling her into a hug. As she pulled away, Sonny quickly kissed Chad on the cheek. Then she darted out the door and down the steps.

"See you at school tomorrow!" She yelled over her shoulder. If she hadn't been busy taking out her phone to text Tawni, Sonny would have seen Chad standing there with a huge grin on his face.

**

So sorry it took me forever to get this out when I kept saying, "Oh yeah _definitely_ tonight!" LOL Review please! They make me happy!!!

~ Ronnie xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I had some writers block with this chapter! Enjoy!

**

"Sonny! If you ask me one more time if I've seen Chad, I will shove you into your locker!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny stared at her with wide eyes and pouty lips.

"Tawwwwwwwni!" Sonny whined as she sniffled and made her eyes fill up with fake tears, a talent she had. Tawni rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. "But he'll get here when he gets here!"

Sonny frowned and continued to look through her locker for a pencil.

"Ooooh! Hottie at 3 o'clock!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny whipped her head around.

"Chad?" She asked excitedly, but she didn't see him. All she could see was Nico… _Wait a second!_

"It's just Nico!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What? He's a hottie to me…" Tawni said dreamily. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Tawni? Do you have something to tell me?" Sonny asked. Tawni started blushing and Sonny smirked.

"Well….IkindasortalikeNico!" Tawni exclaimed in a rush. Sonny grinned and hugged Tawni.

"I knew it! It was only a matter of time!" Sonny exclaimed. Tawni giggled and pulled away as Nico reached them.

"Did I miss something?" Nico asked. Sonny smiled and shook her head while Tawni blushed.

"Nope!" Sonny grinned while Nico gave her a weird look and shook his head.

"Anyway, have you seen Chad yet today?" Nico asked, smirking. Sonny had texted Tawni, Nico, and Grady last night and had told them everything that had happened. They were her best friends and she was so excited she just had to tell people.

Sonny frowned, "No…" She mumbled. Tawni shook her head and rolled her eyes at Nico.

"She's only been asking me every five seconds if he's here yet!" Tawni muttered, exasperated. Nico gave her a sympathetic look and they smiled at each other. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I think you two have something to talk about!' Sonny exclaimed. Tawni gave her an evil look, and she just grinned back. "Hey look! There's Grady! Bye!" Sonny scurried off, intercepting Grady before he reached Tawni and Nico. She pulled him around the corner and then whipped out her mirror, putting it around the corner so she could see what Tawni and Nico were doing.

"What is going on?" Grady asked.

Sonny grinned, "You'll know soon enough!" After a few minutes of talking, she saw Nico and Tawni hug and then start walking down the hall holding hands.

Right. Toward. Sonny.

"Quick!" Sonny pulled Grady to the nearest bench and shoved him down before sitting next to him, smiling like an angel. She grinned as Tawni and Nico came up to them.

"So what happened?" Sonny asked, acting innocent.

"Like you didn't spy on us!" Nico exclaimed. Sonny just grinned and shrugged.

"What? I'm naturally curious!" She exclaimed. "I'm just so happy for you two!" She leaned over to Grady and whispered in his ear, "Aren't they so cute together?!" Grady rolled his eyes and stood up, clapping Nico on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you guys, too. It's about time! But did I tell you how weird Zora was being yesterday?" Sonny and the rest of her friends went outside and sat on the front steps to talk, but Sonny just tuned them out while she looked around for Chad.

After a few minutes, she saw him getting out of his car in the parking lot. She waited until he could see her before she waved. Sonny grinned as Chad smiled and waved back, making his way towards her. Before he reached her though, somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

Sonny stood up and turned around to see Grace Polzer standing behind her, glaring at her. Grace, Sonny and Tawni used to be best friends until sixth grade when Grace decided she wanted to fit in with the popular crowd. She had ditched them and the rest of their friends and made fun of them along with everyone else. They had been enemies ever since. Grace still tormented Sonny on a daily basis because she was so easy to get to. But ever since the beginning of junior year Sonny had decided enough was enough and just ignored her. Or at least she tried to. It was hard to ignore someone when they tried to the best of their ability to make you miserable.

"What are you doing waving at my boyfriend?" Grace sneered. Sonny just rolled her eyes while Tawni scoffed. Nico and Grady smirked and sat back.

"Grace, get over your self. He broke up with you three weeks ago." Sonny said. Grace was still convinced that there was something between her and Chad, though everybody in the school could see how clingy and whiny she was, and how much that had annoyed Chad. They had only gone out for two weeks. When they broke up he said they could still be friends but Grace took that to mean that there was still another chance for her to go out with him, which was clearly what Chad _didn't _want.

"We're only taking a break!" Grace cried shrilly. "You shouldn't have gone ice skating with him either!"

"What!" Sonny cried, shocked. "Are you stalking him?!" _That's pretty sad._

"I was just checking out the competition…which isn't much." Grace sneered.

"Oh really?" Tawni butted in angrily. "Then why, after hanging out with Sonny yesterday, does Chad seem so much happier than the whole two weeks he was dating you?"

Grace lost it then. She was breathing in short little breaths and Sonny didn't see it coming until it was too late.

Grace brought her hand back and slapped Sonny across the face, causing her to fall back into Tawni's arms. The crowd that had gathered around their argument gasped. _I can't believe she just did that! _Sonny could feel a trickle of blood running down her cheek from where Grace's ring had cut her.

"Sonny!" Chad came running up, kneeling beside Sonny. He tenderly touched her cheek and when she winced he glared up at Grace.

"What is your problem?" Chad spat out. "We're over! We've been over! _Get_ over it Grace!" Grace burst into tears and ran away. The crowd parted letting her run through them. They were all shocked. Chad shook his head and turned to Tawni.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse. Her head probably isn't better from yesterday and _that_ certainly didn't help." He muttered. Tawni nodded and helped Chad stand Sonny up. Sonny stumbled a little and fell into Chad's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Sonny mumbled back. She pulled away from Chad, noticing all the people staring. Chad frowned and pulled her back, wiping the blood off of her cheek. Then he leaned in and ran his lips lightly over the cut, making Sonny shiver at the tingles she felt when his lips touched her skin. Chad ran his lips over her face to her ear, his warm breath making Sonny shiver and sending the warm tingles down her spine. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

"You know that favor you owe me?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded, not saying anything as she didn't think she could make her voice work.

"I know what you can do for me…" Chad trailed off. Sonny cleared her throat.

"Umm…what is it?" She whispered back.

"Kiss me…" Chad voice was barely a whisper. Sonny wasn't even sure she heard him correctly. She pulled back from him and stared him in the eyes. His sky blue eyes were smoldering into her chocolate brown ones. She felt the smile creep onto her face.

"Of course…" She whispered before reaching up and connecting her mouth with Chad's. Instantly her heart started beating faster as their lips moved together beautiful patterns. Chad had moved one of his hands from Sonny's waist to the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss while Sonny moved her hands up to tangle in his hair.

Someone in the crowd wolf whistled and Sonny and Chad broke apart, both of them blushing. Sonny was breathless, as was Chad, as they continued to stare into each others eyes. Tawni then cleared her throat and Sonny turned around to face her. Chad hugged her from behind, resting his hands on her waist.

"If you two are finished," Tawni said, smirking, "We have to get to class. The bell is about to ring." She grinned and turned around, linking her arm through Nico's. They started up toward the school with Grady behind them. Sonny turned to Chad again.

"So…What are we exactly?" Sonny asked, nervously. _Ask me to be your girlfriend…PLEASE!_ Sonny silently shouted in her head. Chad smiled at her.

"What do you want us to be?" Chad asked, smirking.

"Um…well…I dunno…" Sonny muttered, "Something…" Sonny blushed looking down and Chad grinned, pulling Sonny toward him by her waist. He kept his hands resting on her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"Sonny Monroe, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked seriously.

"Yes!" Sonny cried. Chad laughed and took Sonny's hand.

"Come on, let's get to class." He said. _Like I'll be able to concentrate at all!_ Sonny grinned and sighed happily. The butterflies flooded her stomach yet again, but now she welcomed this feeling, as Chad was around whenever it happened.

This was something she could get used to.

**

That's it. I know it was like a four chapter story but I didn't think it needed to go on any longer. But I definitely have lots of ideas so expect something new soon!

What did you think? Review please! It will make me write something new faster! I promise!

~Ronnie xoxo


End file.
